We're in this together!
by PikachuPi
Summary: Ash comes back from Sinnoh, and he meets the girl of his dreams. But what happens when she dumps him, before he even gets the chance to ask her out? Will Misty be able to calm him down? And will Dawn and Paul admit they like each other? Will Drew give May another rose? Read to find out. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN ADD MORE CHAPTERS! Rated T for language, just in case :)
1. Chapter 1: Emily

It was a very nice day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and a certain boy was making his way to a house in Pallet Town.

He looked excited, and happy. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Mom!"He shouted as he burst through the door.

"Oh? Ashie? Ashie is that you?"A lovely voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom! It's me! I'm home! I'm finally home!"He shouted as he threw himself on the living room couch.

"Oh, Ashie! I haven't seen you in a long time, dear. How was in Sinnoh?"

"It was nice. I got ranked high in the League."

"That's nice sweetie. How long will you be staying here?"

"Uh… I don't know."He smiled. But before his mother could respond, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Ash got up in an instant, and went for the door. "Hello?" He asked as he opened it.

Out there, stood a beautiful girl, he had never seen before.

"Oh? Why, hello."The girl smiled brightly. Ash thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a loose pink shirt and blue jeans.

"Well, who might you be?"Ash asked politely.

"Oh, hi. I'm Emily. I moved here two weeks ago, and I've been helping your mom around the house. Are you by any chance _the_ Ash Ketchum?"

"Uhh..yeah"He smiled, flattered that she knew his name.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ash."She hugged him. 'A little forward… but nice' Ash thought.

"Oh, Emily dear!"Delia, AKA Ash's mom, shouted. "You came! Well, why don't you go outside, and help me plant the flowers in the garden."

"Okay, Ms. Ketchum."She smiled brightly and went in the garden.

"Ashie, why don't you go and help her? She's a very good girl, and you have been single for so long! You're 16, and you still don't have a girlfriend!"

"Mom! Stop it! But, maybe you're right."He mumbled under his nose, and left the room quickly to go see Emily.

"Oh, hi again."she smiled. "Look, at this pretty flower."

"It's not _nearly_ as pretty as you."He blushed.

"Oh, thanks so much! Hey, wanna go for a walk?" she chimed.

"Uh, but… mom's garden?"He looked puzzled.

"Oh, we'll be back soon."She winked at him, and they went to the nearby river. They had a lot of fun, as they splashed water on each other's faces, and played hide and seek in the nearby forest. Ash had a blast! When it was finally time to go back, she waved at him and went straight home.

"Hi mom!"A voice chimed into the kitchen.

"Oh hi Ashie! Did you have fun?"Delia asked, as she started making dinner.

"Yeah, it was a blast. But, uh mom? We… didn't finish the rose garden you asked us to do."He sighed.

"Well, that's okay. I'll call her again tomorrow."She smiled.

"Oh that's great!"Ash giggled.

So, time passed by, as the raven haired boy, and the blond had a lot of fun. A week passed by and the rose garden was never finished, as Emily and Ash always went to play outside, like the little kids, the desperately wished to be.

And, a week since they met, Ash was the happiest person ever, well at least he was until, that morning. _That _morning, that changed his life.

He woke up bright and early. He got down the stairs, and into the living room. "Mom, I'm hungry!" He shouted.

"Just a minute Ashie."His mom chimed from the kitchen. "Oh, Ash, Misty called, _again._ Why don't you ever talk to her?"

"Uh… I'll do it tomorrow. Today I have to meet up with Emily."

"You always say that. She hasn't seen you in two years Ash! She's worried."

Ash knew that Misty was the daughter her mother never had. And since she means so much to her, he'd have to call her one of these days.

"Oh, and Ashie, Emily called, too."

"Emily?"His voice cracked with excitement.

"Yes. She said something about, meeting you at the river."

"YEAH! Today's the day Ash Ketchum gets his first girlfriend, and his first kiss! Uh… did I just say that out loud?" He said embarrassed.

"Yes, honey. But I'm happy for you, son!"His mother giggled."Remember to be back in a flash! Breakfast's almost ready!"

"Yeah… whatever! Bye mom!"He shouted as he sprang up from the couch and ran out.

He met Emily, and they had a long walk by the river. Ash was thinking of how to ask her out. Nothing too fancy… Maybe a movie? Or, just a picnic? But suddenly, his train of thought, was stopped by non other that Emily. She looked rather happy.

"Ash? Can we talk? I want to tell you something…"She smiled.

"Uhhh… sure" He looked as happy as can be.

But much to his disbelief, she didn't confess her undying love for him.

"Well, you see… I like a guy."She giggled.

"Ohhh"He winked at her.

"His name is…"She winked back.

'Ash… I know what she's gonna say. It's Ash. I can bet on it' He thought.

"... Gary Oak!"

If Ash did really bet, he would have lost. His eyes watered, and his voice cracked. He could feel his legs giving up on him. His hands were shaking and his heart was pounding.

"Oh… uh…" he tried not to look to surprised.

"What's the matter Ash? Did you honestly think I was talking about you? You are as dense as a watermelon! You're not romantic one bit, and where do you think I go when you go home from our 'adventure'?"

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart was shattered into a million pieces. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran home as fast as he could, avoiding his mother's worried eyes. he locked himself in his room and lied on the bed. "Leave me alone mom!"He shouted as he heard his mom's loud knock on the door. She understood and left him alone, in his messy bed.

"Pika? Pika pi, pikachu pika?"His buddy, had just woken up.

"Oh… good morning…"Pikachu saw that his friend was sad, and pretended to go back to sleep.

An hour after, his mother got really worried. Just as she thought of what to do next, Ash's cell phone rang. She took it upstairs and Ash had to open his room, due to his mother knocking on it like it was the end of the world.

He took the phone and his mom left him alone.

The name on the caller read 'Mist'.

Ash didn't want to answer, but the ringing wasn't stopping, so he did.

"Hey"

"Ashhhh! Oh, finally! Have you been avoiding me, Ketchum?  
"No."

"How's it going? Catch any new pokemon?"

"Yeah"

"Uh… Wanna come over at my place? I'll show you my newly evolved Azumarill!"

"Later"

"WHAT THE HELL is wrong with you Ketchum?"

"Nothing"

"Don't you give me that Ash Ketchum attitude! What's wrong?"

"I… I got dumped before I even got the chance to ask a girl out"

"... … … "

Misty hung up. But Ash didn't even bother calling her back. He was too sad to even move.

The next day…

"Ashie! You have a visitor!"

Delia's voice chimed happily, as Ash jumped out of his bed, still in his pyjamas.

"Pika? Pika Pi?"Pikachu looked at him, as if it were asking for permission to go down stairs.

"Do what 'cha want…"Ash mumbled as he took off his pyjamas.

"Pikachu pi!"He could hear Pikachu's excited voice from downstairs.

As soon as he got dressed he went downstairs.

"Hi Ash!"

'Uhhhhh… woahh…' was all he could think, after what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2: What the HELL happened?

"Uhhhh…" he mumbled as he look at the girl at the door.

Nice, soft, long orange hair, was left loose on her shoulders. She was wearing a tight light blue t-shirt and white, skinny jeans. Her smile was printed on her face, standing tall and proud. Her pokeballs were sitting casually on her belt. And her gorgeous blue eyes were looking at him, happily. She looked… well, hot!

"M-M-Misty?" He asked.

"Hi Ash!"She chimed as she hugged her first and longest best friend.

"I… I almost didn't recognize you. You've… grown!"  
"Heheh, trust Ash to give you a compliment."She squealed.

"What are you doing here?"He asked, confused.

"Well, when I heard what happened, I couldn't leave my best friend alone, now, could I? So, I called May and Drew! They wanted to help, so we decided to take you on a vacation! Brock told me that you had friends called Dawn and Paul, so he gave me their numbers and I called them too! Brock also wanted to come, but he has a lot of work in his new breeding center. So, I took matters into my own hands. I couldn't leave you like this! Besides, you probably cry yourself to sleep" she giggled.

Ash knew that was true but all he could think about right now, was here gorgeous red lips, giggling.

"I… I… uh…"

"He would _love_ to come!"Delia answered for him."When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow!"Misty squealed. "I'm already packed. Let's go Mister Sad Sack, I'll show you my pokemon."Without another word, she took Ash's hand, and ran off to the garden.

Just being there made Ash shudder. He noticed the unfinished rose garden, and his eyes watered. When Misty asked what was wrong he told her. And she smiled sadly, pushing Ash in front of her, up to the river.

"No… I wanna go back. We played here all the time…"He said as they approached the river.

"Oh, grow up!"Misty rolled her eyes, as she pushed Ash in the river.

"WAAHHHH!"He shouted as he got out of the water, soaking wet.

"Someone has to calm you down!"She giggled, and as he ran after her, she went into the forest.

"I'll get you for this!"He shouted as he finally caught up with her and pushed her on the ground, but he fell, on top of her.

Now, they were lying on the grass, looking at each other. Misty was still giggling, but all Ash could think about, was how beautiful she'd gotten, for the past years. Why didn't he call her sooner? He would never had his heart broken, and maybe, just maybe, Misty would have been his new girlfriend.

His train of thought stopped when he noticed how close they were. Their noses were touching. He could just kiss her. Here and now.

"I… I'm sorry, I just… can't do this."He mumbled as he got up, and so did she.

"I didn't ask you to." She smiled at him. They were both sitting on the grass. Her hair was messy, with leaves and twigs tangled in it, but she looked as pretty as can be. Her cerulean eyes, blinking with excitement.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to. Believe me, I do. It's just…"He then realised what he said. It's like he practically begged her to kiss him."I meant...Uhh…"

"Oh Ash…"she began"I know that you're heartbroken, and not ready for a relationship. I just want you to be happy. I don't need to be your girlfriend for that. We're friends. _Best_ friends. That's what counts. Ash, I came here, just so I can cheer you up! And when we're back from our vacation, she'll probably have broken up with Gary! So, you can try again"

"You don't want to be my … girlfriend?" He almost choked on the last word.

"I just want you to be happy, Ash. And if being with Emily makes you happy, then that's what I want! Let's go back, and get you ready for our trip!" His heart skipped a beat, as she got up, pulled him close, and hugged him. "I'm glad you're back Ash."

Meanwhile, in the Viridian City Airport. Out of the HOENN-KANTO plane, came out a girl. She was wearing a green bandana. Her hair was much longer than it used to be. She was wearing blue shorts, a green t-shirt and she had the prettiest eyes.

"May!"A voice called from behind. It was a nice, green haired boy, who had gotten much taller, and cuter. He held a rose in his hand. It was …

"Drew!"May shouted and they hugged.

"Hey May, lovely as usual."He smiled, and handed her a rose.

"Hey look!" May, didn't even see the rose, because she was pointing at the girl walking out of the SINNOH-KANTO airplane. She wore a sweet pink top with black polka dots, and a pink and black mini-skirt. Her hair was a gorgeous blue, falling straight across her back. She had the cutest smile.

"Dawn!"May shouted and waved her hand.

"May!"But before Dawn could get to her, someone took her hand. She turned around. It was a young purple-haired boy. He had the coldest stare, but that didn't scare Dawn.

"Paul!"She giggled and hugged her new friend. Paul didn't even move. He didn't want to have anything to do with the bluenette hugging him.

"uh, hey"He mumbled to his nose, instead of Dawn." Where's Misty?" He asked coldly. Before Dawn could answer, May and Drew joined the group, and twenty minutes later, they became good friends. After an hour of riding the bus, the finally got to Pallet Town where they met up with Ash and Misty, and rode the bus once again to get to the ship that was taking them to their final destination: The Seafoam Islands.

"It's… amazing. I never knew Kanto was so breathtaking!"Dawn mumbled.

"Yeah."Ash was still not happy.

"Ash"May bit her lip."Maybe you should just forget about the girl."

"Gee Misty, how many people did you tell?"Ash sighed.

"Ash, where are your pokemon?"Paul smirked.

"Mom said it was best if they stayed with Professor Oak. They needed a break too, i guess."He looked sad.

"It's okay. We didn't bring pokemon with us, too!"Drew smiled."Right guys?"

"Yeah!"Everyone shouted. Everyone except for Dawn and May.

"Dawn? May?"Misty smiled evilly.

"I couldn't leave Piplup!"Dawn blurted out."It's in its pokeball."She smirked.

"And when I saw how my Glaceon looked at me… I _had_ to take it!"May made her puppy eyes.

"It's okay."Misty giggled as they went to check in, into the beautiful 5 star resort Misty had picked.

"How did you pay for this?"May asked, surprised.

"Well, I… I had some jobs…"Misty flushed.

"What kind of… _jobs _?"Dawn giggled.

"Well, in the summer, I had a part time job as a waitress, then I also helped out at Brock's breeding Center. This summer was really busy, but I collected a lot of money, that I kept for a situation like this."

"Misty… you spent all your money for… this? For me?"Ash blushed.

"It's okay, Ash. Friends help each other."she smirked.

"Enough chit chat! Imma gonna get my room."Drew sighed.

"Here you go. Your keys."The lovely lady at the counter gave Drew two keys. One of them was for the apartment that the girls will be sharing, and the other one was for the boys.

"This was a long day, time to get some rest!"May chuckled.

The brunette opened the door of their apartment. "Wow!" was all she could say. The room was… amazing! It was big enough, for a herd of Snorlax. She looked around. There were three beds, with clean sheets and a lot of decorative pillows. There were also three wardrobes. She could see a beautiful couch in the middle of the second room, sitting peacefully opposite the large flat screen TV. The coffee table was pale cream, with some new girl magazines on it. She walked in the huge bathroom, with a hot tub. The balcony had a magnificent view of the islands. Misty could _not_ have picked a better room.

"Wow. It's gorgeous! Misty I love it! There are two big rooms and a hot tub!"Dawn squealed.

"It really _is_ nice."Misty looked around.

After the long day the girls each picked a bed and jumped right in.

The boys' apartment wasn't much different. The guys couldn't wait to jump right into their beds. And so they did.

May opened her eyes. The sunrays were resting peacefully around the room. She looked around. Nobody was there. 'Is this a dream?' she thought 'I'd better get up.'. She looked around to see if there was a note or something. And luckily, there _was_. She started swallowing the letters:

_'May, wake up girl! We're down by the pool. You missed breakfast._

_ -Dawn'_

'I MISSED BREAKFAST?'she hissed and threw her favorite, and only pokeball in the air. A flash of red light appeared before her eyes, as the fresh snow pokemon materialized. It's pale slender legs and it's beautiful blue fur shone around the room. "Glaceon, take the stage!" she shouted as the pokemon looked around confused.

"Let's go honey! Help me find Drew!"The pokemon looked around a little longer, and with the speed of light, it sprint out the door leaving May happily running after it. It led her to a gorgeous outdoor swimming pool near the Resort's own private beach. The pool looked like it came out of a newspaper article. It's pretty blue waters were slowly moving around as May watched in amazement.

"Look who the Glaceon dragged in!"Drew giggled at May.

"Ha ha. Very funny." The girl protested. "I missed breakfast?"

"Don't worry, I got you a sandwich." Drew winked at her.

May blushed, but she didn't give in. "Is this a joke Hayden?"

"Nope. I know how you can get when you don't take your morning dose of food"

"Drew if this is a joke, I swear I'll rip-"

She was interrupted as she saw the sandwich on a table next to them.

"Oh…"She faked a smile.

Misty, Dawn and Ash were already in the pool. Misty wore a gorgeous white-blue polakdot two piece, that Ash was left drooling over. Dawn wore a Light purple one piece and Piplup was swimming as well.

"Glaceon, thanks girl."May smiled and gave her a piece of her sandwich.

"Glacii!"The pokemon squealed.

After taking her 'morning dose of food' May recalled the stuffed pokemon in its pokeball and changed into her swimsuit. A cute green one piece. **[[check all swimsuits in the bottom of the chapter]]**.

All of the girls looked gorgeous.

Paul was still pretending not to care about anything. He was sitting at his chair. May jumped into the water and Drew sat next to Paul.

"Look,"Drew began"That guy over there looks like he wants to speak to Dawn"

"I'd like to see him try"Paul mumbled under his breath.

"What? Ooh! Someone likes Dawn!"

"No I don't."Paul sighed.

"Yeah ya do."

"No"

"Yeah!"

"Dude she's like a sister to me"

"A sister that you like!"

"What? That doesn't even make any sense."

"I'm so gonna tell 'er!"

"Don't you even dare, Hayden, I swear-"

"So you admit it!"

"Wha… n-no! No i do _not_!" Paul choked on his own words. Drew always seemed to get what he wanted.

"Hahahaha!" Drew laughed his heart out.

"What's so funny guys?"Drew's face paralyzed as he looked up, and saw Dawn, in her cute little swimsuit. She had come to get her waterproof camera.

"Uuuhh…"Drew murmured.

"Nothing."Paul sighed, not landing even _one_ glance at the youngest teen. That was the first word he said to her.

"Paul… Can I ask you something?" Her smile faded.

This was the _first _time he had _ever_ looked her in the eyes. He _knew_ this was going to be important.

_**Author's notes:**_

I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this. Please review so I know that there's someone who reads this, so I can also add more chapters. Thankies! I luvs ya!

Oh one more thing. Here are them swimsuits I promised ya ;) oh and guys, try not to look to long :P

MISTY: . /-RKyj9oi-ZeY/Tf6IfVN5ZbI/AAAAAAAAAig/GhpBC2SjiNU/s320/hulahoneypolkadotbikiniszxs%

MAY: 133241476_

DAWN: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQo2rDLSmgSZbQdufMNAU7Yb5GxvTzAt4n8PgAVoaG_wT3nAYB7


End file.
